


Asthmatic Spider

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, Asthmatic Peter Parker, BAMF Helen Cho, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter parker is a disaster, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter forgets he has asthma and give Tony a heart attack (not literally but close enough).
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1051





	Asthmatic Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping up with this series! I'm so glad you are all still enjoying my little one-shots! 
> 
> This prompt is from Moon_dancer on Ao3- Can you do a prompt where they forget Peter has asthma. It could be a teacher at school or an avenger that push Peter too hard in training or class. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes

Peter slowly becomes aware that his mind has woken but his body seems too heavy to do anything and his eyes remain firmly shut. His whole body feels like its weighted down with lead and he struggles not to drift off again. He’s comfortable and there is nothing that is triggering his danger sense so he isn’t worried.

He must have drifted off again because when his mind comes back online, he more aware of himself, but still too tired to open his eyes. This time he can hear sounds around him. There’s the familiar hum of machinery and a steady beep that Peter’s sluggish mind finally clicks that it’s a heart monitor. It takes a few seconds to connect the dots and for him to conclude that he’s in a hospital.

“- and he’s going to be just fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Tony, I’m sure. He’s breathing is back under control and his lungs are sounding good.”

“Good. That’s really good. Thanks Helen.”

“He’s well on the way to recovery, Tony. You can stop stressing now.”

“With this kid, not an option.”

_Rude_ , Peter’s slow mind huffed.

“We’ll monitor him and come up with a new inhaler for him. He’s lucky he was here when he had the attack.”

Peter felt something pinching his cheeks. It covered his nose and over his mouth, digging into his chin. It was annoying and Peter willed his body to obey his command. He finally managed to get his hand and arm to listen and he fumbled for the uncomfortable thing on his face.

Big, warm calloused wrapped around his wrist before he could get to it and gently pulled his hand way.

“Nuh uh, Underoos. That stays on,” Tony’s easily recognisable voice scolded lightly.

Peter made a noise in the back of his throat.

“You awake, Underoos?”

Peter was but he also wasn’t and he couldn’t get his lips to work to tell Tony this.

“Come on, show me those big brown bambi eyes,” Tony encouraged.

Peter couldn’t do that until the annoying thing was off his face and he clumsily slapped his way towards his face but Tony was grabbing his hand again.

“No, leave that,” Tony huffed. “No touchy.”

Peter hand was clasped and gently rested on his chest. Peter gave it a squeeze and clumsily brought up his other hand. Maybe this arm would work better?

“Hey! No, stop that.”

Peter other arms is snagged by the warm hands and his whined in his throat. Peter struggles to open his eyes. The flutter uselessly, eyelashes barely lifting from his cheeks. Finally, he manages to squint them open, the word coated in a haze film. He blinks slowly a few times which seems to help and his vision is full of Tony’s worried face.

“Underoos? You actually awake this time?”

Peter nods and squeezes Tony’s hands. He lifts up their tangle of hands, going for what he now realises is a mask and Tony stops him once again.

“You’re going to make this a full-time job aren’t you,” Tony teases him. “I know it sucks but mask has to stay on kiddo.”

“Don’t like it,” Peter mumbles from behind the mask, the words coming out muffled.

“I know you don’t,” Tony soothes, squeezing his hand again. “Do you know what happened?”

Peter wracks his brain but it’s still a little slow so he shakes his head instead.

“That’s okay. Apparently, you had an asthma attack,” Ton explains. “Which I didn’t even know you had asthma kid. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Forgot,” Peter mumbled.

“You forgot,” Tony repeated, dead-panned. “How do you forget you have asthma?”

Peter huffed, too tired to talk. Instead, he released Tony’s hand and curled his fingers, dancing them along Tony’s hand before he pinched the skin on the back of his mentors’ hand. He was pleased when understanding lit up in Tony’s eyes.

“You haven’t had it since you got bitten,” Tony said and Peter nodded.

“Thought. Gone,” Peter huffed out.

“Oh kid. That’s okay,” Tony said. “Well, while the bite may have semi-cured it, your asthma isn’t gone completely. Helen seems to think that it was triggered by the hit you got to your chest on patrol. You would have been fine had you skipped out on training today.” Tony followed this by a stern look.

Peter whined pitifully.

“Yeah, I know your sorry buddy,” Tony shook his head fondly. “You and I need to have a big, long talk though about training when injured. I’m going to make a power point and have May as a guest speaker.”

Peter closed his eyes and counted to five before carefully peeking one open.

Tony gave a bark of laughter and shook his head. “Alright, alright. Later. When you are well rested and are well enough to undergo May’s wrath as well as mine.”

Peter grinned under the mask and squeezed Tony’s hand again.

“You gave me a scare, kiddo,” Tony said softly.

“Sorry,” Peter said, squeezing Tony’s hand three times in a row.

“You know, all these grey hairs are because of you,” Tony teased, eyes crinkled fondly as his gazed down at Peter.

Peter shifted across the bed as much as his tired body would allow and he pointedly stared at the new space beside him before flicking his eyes back to Tony.

“The things I do for you kiddo,” Tony said with a put-on sigh.

Peter smiled smugly behind his mask as Tony settled on the bed beside him and when the older man was settled, Peter snuggled up into the man’s side, resting his head on his chest. Tony’s arm wrapped around him, hand carding through his hair, making Peter’s eyes fall shut.

Peter lazily tapped against Tony’s chest, feeling himself starting to fall asleep again.

Tony understood though and Peter felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head. “Love you too, Pete.”

Peter succumbed to the tug of sleep, safe in Tony’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
